<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A̶l̶o̶n̶e̶ Loved by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521824">A̶l̶o̶n̶e̶ Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover'>Kiri_Kaitou_Clover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Changing Tenses, Fluff, Goro is a self depreciating idiot, Happy Birthday Akechi Goro, M/M, Max Ranked Justice for P5R, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:37:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his birthday.<br/>He didn't think he'd ever see another one.<br/>(Not that he'd celebrated before, but there was a first time for everything)<br/>But first, getting out of bed. Or maybe reminiscing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A̶l̶o̶n̶e̶ Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Akechi Goro's Birthday. Happy Birthday murder birb!</p><p>(Written on tumblr, transferring here now)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is alone.</p><p>As much as he surrounds himself with praise, he knows he is alone.</p><p>As much as he attempts to fit in on false pretences, he knows he is alone.</p><p>As much as he wishes to accept friendship, <strike>accept his love</strike>, he knows he is alone.</p><p>For he is a cursed existence. One that brings ruin. He doesn’t deserve companionship. He doesn’t deserve kindness. <strike>He doesn’t deserve to love or to be loved.</strike></p><p>So he hides behind masks upon masks, of false pleasantry and of rage and hate, and buries the loneliness away.</p>
<hr/><p>He woke up one day, blankets wrapped around him, the warmth of a body snuggled onto his arm</p><p>He woke up one day, without his masks, and felt free.</p><p>He woke up one day, months after he was supposed to die, days after he was found again.</p><p>He woke up to the smell of coffee, to the dustiness of the attic, to the soft purring of the cat next to them both.</p><p>Akechi Goro woke up to the dawn of his birthday, and smiles at Kurusu Akira, still sleeping soundly.</p><p>He was a year older than the age he originally thought he’d live up to.</p><p>And he was glad.</p><p>He was glad that Akira had reached out. Because no one else would have convinced him to want to live.</p><p>No one else would have been able to convince him he was loved.</p><p>
  <strike>He’d watched Akira, struggle with the illusion of him, struggle to let him go, struggle to go with the wishes he’d known he’d chose to say, if he’d been forcibly brought back to life, and that his existence was what held a false reality in place. He’d watched from a distance, and he had been surprised, that Akira had struggled at all. Perhaps that was why he’d shown himself in the end. </strike>
</p><p>“Happy Birthday to me,” Goro mumbled, and smiled as sun shone through the windows.</p><p>It was good to be alive.</p><p>It was good to be loved.</p><p>It was good, that he wasn’t alone anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>